An Adventure at the Drama
by Eldhoron
Summary: Lord Elrond takes his three sons to enjoy a drama, but young Estel has a better idea. Written for Aragorn Wednesday on the Three Readers Forum.


Young Estel squirmed in his seat as the lamps were dimmed. The young man sat on Elrond's left in a front row seat within the amphitheatre. Elladan and Elrohir sat to Elrond's right. The family was taking a break from usual daily life to enjoy a drama rendition of one of the most tragic tales in history: Túrin's story.

The Peredhel family was situated in a large amphitheatre located deep in Imladris. It was stone quiet in this mountain dell, one of the few places in Imladris in which the clear sound of water could not be heard. The dell was large as one might expect an amphitheatre to be with many stone steps carved into the grey, rugged stone. The curving aisles moved slowly downward at a gentle angle until they halted at a low line of cushioned chairs reserved for those of greater importance.

Presently, a still evening had fallen over the whole of the mountain and all was silent within the space. The lamps on the edges of the aisles glowed with a dim luminosity creating a warm atmosphere. The stage itself, however was well lit and with many torches. A deep blue curtain separated the actors and actresses from the audience.

A glimpse of movement caught Elrond's eye, interrupting his appreciation for the amphitheatre. "Estel, be still and enjoy the drama," Elrond muttered.

The young boy settled himself. "I'm trying, ada."

Elrond just gave Estel a sidelong glance. The boy was already looking like a dishevelled mess and they had only been sitting here for a quarter hour. He resisted the urge to fix Estel's curly mop of dark hair, telling himself it wouldn't matter. The young human had an uncanny knack of becoming filthy and unkempt within the time it took to blink.

The elven lord shifted his attention from his foster son as a tall, physically imposing ellon with long golden locks stepped onto the platform. His deep resonant voice projected out to the crowds silencing the audience's gentle murmuring. "Welcome, ellyn and ellith…"

Elrond tuned the ellon out as Estel gently pulled on the sleeve of Elrond's tunic. "Ada, when do the people come out?"

Elrond looked down into the boy's curiosity-filled eyes. "The narrator comes out first then the thespians, Estel. If you listen to him, he is telling a story," Elrond explained while subtly pointing to the large ellon, who was still speaking atop the stage in a loud clear voice and giving an occasional magnificent flourish.

Seemingly satisfied with that new knowledge, Estel turned his eyes to the narrator.

Elrond smiled, happy that his son was beginning to enjoy the play. He wondered how long it would last. He remembered how long Elladan and Elrohir had been able to sit still during a play like this. His silver glance glided to the twin ellyn on his right. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, indeed.

The narrator swept off the stage with a flamboyant motion just as the indigo curtain began to slowly lift revealing a set made to resemble the inside of an old home amidst the forests of ancient Hithlum. The drama was finally beginning and all three of his sons appeared transfixed. Smiling, Elrond settled deeper into his chair and began to watch the play.

It had perhaps been another quarter of an hour. The setting had changed from Hithlum to the glorious palace of King Thingol and Queen Melian of Doriath. Elrond was greatly appreciating this drama. The thespians were very talented and few could go wrong with the tragic tale of Túrin. The night was beautiful and the moon was riding high into the sky. His sons Elladan and Elrohir were right by his side and Estel was nowhere to be found. He took in a deep breath of sweetly flavoured air and continued listening to the melodious voices of King Thingol and Queen Melian –

Wait.

Estel was nowhere to be found?! Elrond startled from his mesmerized state immediately turning his gaze to the now empty seat where Estel had been sitting not ten minutes ago. _Oh no._ Desperate to find his foster son but not wishing to startle anyone else or worse ruin the ongoing drama, his silver-grey eyes scanned every conceivable place where the young man could have slipped off too. It was not unconceivable that the little boy had simply left to go play or explore. In fact, that was more likely the truth. Estel was probably merely out and about in the courtyard before the amphitheatre torturing frogs or something.

Elrond felt his sudden change in mood catch his son's attention. He faced them in his seat.

The two ellyn were both looking at their father in concern. "What is it?" Elladan, who was nearer to his father, whispered.

Elrond lowered his voice to a breath. "Estel went missing again."

"Did you see where he went?" Elrohir asked, scanning the crowd.

Elrond lifted an eyebrow at his sons, curbing a sigh. "No, I did not see where he went. Stay here. I am going to check the courtyard."

Elrond made move to stand up when Elladan caught his father by the arm. "Uh, adar. I don't think you need to check the courtyard."

Elrond's gaze followed Elladan's pointing finger to the stage and Elrond felt his face fall. _Oh, Valar… please no._

There, behind the thespians playing the revered king and queen, a noticeable little-boy sized lump was beginning to push through the navy curtain.

Elrond immediately bolted upwards but his movements faltered before he was completely upright. He didn't want to call too much attention to himself. He didn't want to call any to be honest… though a few confused and slightly annoyed faces were already appearing within the crowd. Elrond consciously slowed his movements as he made his way to the edge of the dell where a carven stairway led backstage. The lord of Imladris finally let his haste blatantly show as he hurriedly took the steps three-at-a-time downwards.

Meanwhile their father was doing that, Elladan and Elrohir tried to squelch their own laughter as young Estel popped out from under the curtain and started to explore the stage behind the king and queen's thrones. The audience hadn't seemed to notice him yet…

Lord Elrond's booted feet came to an abrupt halt the moment he ducked through the stone archway into the backstage area. All but a couple of actors in a dark recess discussing adamantly with themselves stopped to face the lord. "Estel came in here. Where is he?" Elrond asked.

For a moment, the entire cast and crew just stood awkwardly looking from one to another. A few shoulders shrugged. Then a loud squealing "orc roar" sounded from the stage and noise of the audience gasping loudly cut through the thick stage curtain.

Elrond immediately knew exactly who had made that noise. Very quickly, the elven lord ran to the blue curtain, ducked under the large drape and stepped on the stage. He hadn't expected it to be so bright and blearing, but he didn't have time to experience much of it. His eyes instantly spotted a very uncomfortable and confused king and queen staring down at a roaring, jumping, helmeted little boy.

Trying not to grimace in embarrassment, Lord Elrond hastily moved to sweep the young man off his feet from behind. Estel started squirming, doubling his efforts in filling the night sky with echoing roars, but Elrond kept firm grasp on the boy as he ducked out behind the curtain just as quickly as he had entered the scene.

Little Estel continued his act till he realised the one carrying him was his father. After Elrond had placed the young boy on his feet, he distinctly noticed his son's face fill with fear. The little one immediately opened his mouth. "Ada? What's wrong?" Estel said worrisome.

Elrond squatted down. He gently removed the oversized helm from Estel's head and firmly placed his hands on Estel's shoulders. "Why did you sneak off on me, Estel? That was a very bad thing to do."

A glint of fresh tears shimmered into Estel's grey eyes. "I'm sorry, ada… I just wanted to play with everyone else."

Realisation shot through Elrond's mind… of course… The young boy seeing an entire cast of ellyn and ellith "playing pretend" was undoubtedly a temptation for a Estel. He may have not even known he wasn't invited to the "game". The elven lord softened his voice. "It's okay, Estel. I am not angry. I was just worried. You shouldn't have slipped off though."

The little boy nodded in shame.

Elrond gave his hair a light ruffle. "Why don't we go play with just us instead and let everyone continue this game by themselves?"

Estel nodded. "Okay."

Lord Elrond rose, picking up the young human into his arms. He silently moved out of the backstage area leaving the show to continue on. He and his foster son however where going to the courtyard to play a real game.


End file.
